inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Emma50006
This is a special template for talkpages. To use it, simply add the following code to the talkpage |} Fanart Hi and sorry for disurbing you but you're only allowed to draw one fanart which has been made by you. Please read the rules for fanart. Bepai (talk) 22:18, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Stop removing contents from User Pages at once! And stop doing useless edit also, I'll inform an Admin if you won't stop. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 02:53, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Ban You've received a two day ban for continuously editing other people's user pages. If once the ban is over you do it again, you will receive a one week ban. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:03, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Well, as long as you've realize what you were doing is wrong, then it's OK. And by the way, next time after finishing your message you should put your Signature behind it, so that other users can know who leave them a message and reply to you much easier. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 02:16, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Hang on, I can't understand a word of what you were telling me completely, about that drawing and idea things, etc.? Did you mistaken me for someone else? And about the signature, I think you should ask other users like Lordranged7, Potassium19, ... I'm not very good at guiding others. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 06:26, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ban Sorry, but I'm not an Admin here. And if you want to request a ban, you should put your message in Lord's or Potassium's talk page. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 08:11, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Signature Looks like your signature still has some problems to fix. It's about the pic at the head of your signat. You should not link the pic's location into your Signature, you must add it as a file (without thumb) instead. You can ask Lord, Snowy or someone else for more details. [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 12:32, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Signature Mmmh... So, you want a new signature right ? Should I create a signature for you ? If so, tell me which colours, fonts, a picture or not, etc. SnowyBoy❄ 15:59, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Ah Okay, Np~ SnowyBoy❄ 19:41, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Signature It is nice~ Sorry if I was no use~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 18:48, March 14, 2013 (UTC) His signature is very cool, congratulations Regards Pablo Jakelaitis (talk) 21:16, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Profile Hey Emma only 5 Pictures aloud on ur profile plz fix it Kariyamasaki12 Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 02:58, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Signature Oh yeah, I can see that too, it is good alright ^ ^ [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 04:15, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Emma~ And I am good. ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix ' ' ' ' 06:44, March 16, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Re:Ban Well, do you have any screenshots? Without screenshots, I can't do anything for you. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 06:49, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Then, I can't do anything, sorry~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 07:14, March 17, 2013 (UTC) hello thanks Emma, Now I can use my signature. Best regards, '' '' Pablojb13 Triangle ZZ Omega AttackGod Hand X 23:15, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Debating Yeah, I've read it. But to be honest, it still need a lot of improvements, both in the structure and the grammar. I think you still have got a long way to go, so try to learn as much as you can from others's debates, such as mine and GouenjiShuuya's, and I think you will improve in no time ^ ^ [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 04:14, March 20, 2013 (UTC)